1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an approach of interactive recipe preparation using a computerized interactive cooking device that assists the user by communicating with the user's kitchen appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sources are available to assist a user in preparing meals and following a recipe. These sources include books, television programs, videos, and Internet sources. These sources provide cooking guidance and teaching assisting users with a variety of skill levels. These sources often provide step-by-step instructions.
A challenge of these sources is that they are not interactive. One approach to this challenge is a live cooking instructor with whom the user can interact. However, cooking instruction is quite costly, especially personal instruction, and is generally provided at a location outside the user's home, such as at a cooking school or restaurant. Implements and ingredients found at cooking schools and restaurants is often quite different from the implements and ingredients found at the user's home. These differences make it challenging to apply the instruction provided at the cooking school or restaurant with recipe preparation at the user's normal location, such as the user's home kitchen.
Another challenge is that traditional sources do not provide additional computerized intelligence to assist the user during meal preparation. In addition, traditional sources do not interface with the user's appliances in order to further assist the user. Finally, traditional sources do not monitor the user's performance nor do they alert the user when the user is not following the recipe correctly.